User blog:Crispycol/Future Grim Tales ideas
Hello everyone, in this blog I will list some ideas I have for potential future Grim Tales stories. Hope you enjoy them xD (I'll add pictures later when I'm on my own laptop). Necropolis A little thing I wanted to say before starting with the characters and their plotlines. The Castle of Grim is atm still seen as a complete realm, but there has to be more to it than just the castle. That's why I dubbed his realm Necropolis. Necropolis consists out of several small cities including: *'Castle of Grim '(Grim Tales) the main location ruled by Grim and Mandy who also represent all of Necropolis. *'Halloween Town' (The Nightmare Before Christmas) co-ruled by Jack Skellington and The Mayor which is at friendly terms with Grim although more busy with rebuilding the town to be in a war. It is the tourist town of Necropolis. *'The Land of Death' (Adventure Time) ruled by Death and guarded by the Gate Guardian. It is loyal to Grim, but on friendly terms with The Nightosphere as Hunson and Death are buddies. This is the place where most go when their time comes. *'Tierra de la Muerte' (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) one of the largest regions of Necropolis aside from The Land of Death. It is a Mexican themed land with Sartana of the Dead as its ruler. Despite being in Necropolis Sartana is not on the best terms with Grim. Many go here to have a more lively afterlife than in The Land of Death. *'Death's Manor' (Regular Show) is a small location in Necropolis that houses the manor of Death. It's existence is only known from the Necropolis map, but little is known about it except that Regular Show's Death owns the place. The Ghost Zone's Story Let's get this out of the way first, my fanon character. This will be the only fanon character I will include in this list of course, but I think it is a clever idea and easy to incorporate into Grim Tales. Inferno is a teenage ghost boy who is one year older than Grim Jr. (making him the oldest child). He is the son of Skulker and Ember McLain, and thus took his mother's last name because she has one. (Side Note: At first I wasn't a fan that ghosts could reproduce in Danny Phantom (Lunchbox) but I've come to accept it as they are a different kind of ghost. Besides Afterbrith has a Daniela and Manny). Inferno has pyrokinesis powers like Ember, although underdeveloped, the gadget skills of Skulker and the standard ghost abilities (although isn't very good at those). Inferno's Parents: Inferno gets neglected by his parents most of the time and only sees them at dinner, but even then they rarely talk. Skulker is often busy with his hobby of collecting rare species while Ember is either holding a concert or is chilling with the girls (Kitty & Spectra). Because of this Inferno has a lot of free time and uses it to cause mischief to the residents of the Ghost Zone, often ending up in Walker's prison. Inferno & Walker: Inferno never has pranked Walker because he respects him in some kind of way and learns a lot of him. Inferno is the closest Walker has to a son-figure and vice-versa, so he often lets him out of prison early. He tries to teach Inferno the good and wants him to act responsible despite his parent's behavior. After Inferno leaves to become Dan Phantom's apprentice Walker made a deal with Clockwork to keep an eye on Dan so he wouldn't dwell Inferno into darkness. Inferno & Dan Phantom: After Inferno scolded Walker and fled from his home because of his parents, he had nowhere to go. He happened to cross paths with Dan and had a talk with him about wanting to get stronger. Dan decided to take Inferno in as his apprentice and teach him lots of new stuff. Dan however got approached by Walker and Clockwork in secret and he was told to keep the kid on the right path else he would go back in the thermos. Inferno and Dan travel across the Underworld to become stronger and participate in the Underworld War. At some point Inferno gets a crush on Minnie, and Dan tries to give him tips, but Minnie keeps rejecting him for reasons he doesn't understand. Dia de Muertos Sartana of the Dead *''' Role': Major *'Origin': El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Sartana is the ruler of Tierra de la Muerte, one of the regions in Necropolis, and a distant relative of Grim. She has it out for the throne of Grim and be the ruler of Necropolis. She always laid low because of Mandy but with the upcoming war she was approached by HIM to join his side and ascend the throne of Necropolis. She is relucant to team up with HIM but eventually agrees on starting a civil war for which she has a special trumph card namely namely Monsterzuma. Dead Justice *' Role': Major *'Origin': Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?! The second in command of Sartana's skeleton army is Dead Justice. He is a loyal henchman of Sartana and always is by her side. Unlike the imposter Dead Justice in Scooby-Doo this is the real Dead Justice and strikes fear into everyone. Sartana let's him battle against Charles Pain so that if they win Sartana gets the throne, but if she looses she will assist Grim in combat, although HIM comes into play after that. Django of the Dead *' Role': Major *'Origin': El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Primarily Django is pretty much left in the dark by his grandmother Sartana about her plans to rule Necropolis, start a civil war and ascend to the throne. Django however has issues with being the heir of Sartana, the absence of his father and the fact that Minimandy has a crush on him. Django is manipulated by Sartana to take advantage of the latter to create chaos. He follows her loyally at first but soon notices that he also has a crush on Minimandy and slowly goes to Grim's side and abandons his grandmother. Minnie and Django then start a real relationship and helps Minnie get over Junior who then can assume a relationship with Mimi. El Machete of the Dead *' Role': Flashbacks *'Origin': El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera El Machete is the son of Sartana and the father of Django but isn't really a good father role. He often is gone on personal business and doesn't do much with Django for father-son time. He is one of the main drives that may or may not make Django a hero, as he doesn't want to end up as his father. He also doesn't participate in the war duo to his disappearance. He was slated to be the ruler of Tierra de la Muerte but Sartana doesn't see as much potential in her son as leader and wants to focus on her grandson. Smitty Werben Jagerman Jensen *' Role': Cameo *'Origin': SpongeBob SquarePants Who remembers this man? He was the one with the awesome hat in that one episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. He really wouldn't contribute anything to the story itself except for making a cameo appearance somewhere in Necropolis, hence why I placed him in this section. Junior's Father Jorgen Von Strangle *'Role': Major *'Origin': The Fairy OddParents Jorgen is one of the main characters of The Fairly OddParents, an universe already introduced in Grim Tales. He is the ruler of the Fairy World which is one of the Heavenly realms as opposed to the Underworld realms. Jorgen is a man who will do everything to protect his realm, and thus is hesitant of letting Mandy visit it. Like Belgiansparten said Mandy would come to release the Anti-Fairies but Jorgen will not allow that. They discuss more on the topic resulting in some of the Fairy World soldiers assisting Mandy in the war to remain "peace" in the Underworld which would be best for the Heavens as well. He attends the second council meeting. Timmy Turner *'Role': Major *'Origin': The Fairy OddParents During a battle between HIM and Grim Jr., which ends with HIM sparing Junior, HIM tells Junior that he knows who his father is. He tells that he is the total opposite of his Mandy and lives in the Fairy World. When Mandy decides to go to the Fairy World, Junior demands to take him with her as he wants to meet his father. Junior is left on his own as Mandy talks with Jorgen. Junior and Timmy meet with each other and talk much about their lives and how the whole impregnation happened. Timmy was a man of high power in the Fairy World and Mandy chose him as the father of her first child. Timmy first declined until Mandy said she would arrange it that Tootie could be brought over to the Fairy World (as humans are normally forbidden in the FW, according to Da Rulez). Timmy agreed and poof there was Junior. It would be obvious that Timmy is Junior's father as there have been many hints towards it. When Junior is in human form he has a haircut which strongly resembles Timmy's when he was young, and has the same color eyes as well. Also to support it is that Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wands (and possibly also Foop) are his anti-fairy godparents. Poof *'Role': Major *'Origin': The Fairy OddParents Unlike Cosmo and Wanda, Poof plays a bit more significant role in the comic. He is now a teenager and the only fairy that Timmy has, as Cosmo and Wanda have retired. Poof encounters Junior when he is left on his own by Mandy and seem to find it with each other very well. Poof leads Junior to Timmy where their connection is revealed. Poof is considered the strongest fairy of the whole Fairy World now that he is a teen (even surpassing Jorgen) but is too young and rebellious to become a leader. He is a very good asset in the Underworld war. The Overlord War Sans *' Role': Major *'Origin': Undertale The leader of the Overlord Council is no one other than Sans. He is shown to be very laid-back, sleeping on the job as often as he takes breaks. He enjoys making poor skeleton puns, to the annoyance of his sibling. He is kind and reassuring, but becomes eerily serious at abrupt moments when a serious moment is reached where it needed, and then shows his authority as Overlord Council Leader. After the defeat of both Asgore and Asriel, Sans took over the Underworld, with his unexplained great powers. Papyrus *' Role': Major *'Origin': Undertale The brother of Sans, Papyrus, who is a loud and flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He tends to work hard, and despite his brash personality, he is a very kind skeleton at heart. Papyrus is occasionally rather oblivious and nonobservant, such as when he tries to rub different kinds of creams and "sauces" behind his ears, only to realize that he doesn't have any ears. He is always at the side of his brother and thinks he co-rules the Underworld, and Sans also lets him believe that. After the council meeting Papyrus is tasked by Sans to keep an eye on the Grim household because of Mimi being there. Papyrus accepts and once there slowly begins to develop feelings for Grim Jr. Heloise *'Role': Major *'Origin': Jimmy Two-Shoes Heloise, like Mandy, is a humanoid girl who has given herself into the darkness of the Underworld. After the events of Jimmy Two-Shoes she would eventually have killed her best friend Jimmy for the sake of the world, and along with that also Beezy so she would be the next in line as ruler. She eventually decided to marry Lucius, and unlike Grim and Mandy's relation, their love is mutual as they love bringing misery. Heloise decided to join the army of Mandy at some point, she not knowing that she was Lucius' wife. Heloise and Mandy befriended each other until Heloise betrayed Mandy and fled the castle along with a map of the castle for a deal that Lucius had made with HIM. Lucius Heinous VII *'Role': Minor *'Origin': Jimmy Two-Shoes Lucius is the ruler of Miseryville and is one of the overlords to attend the council meeting. He sides with HIM because he things that choosing his side will cause for more misery, which is kinda like his life-force. Lucius also had made a deal with HIM to let his wife who also was born in the human world go undercover in Castle Grimskull, which HIM supports. Bill Cipher *' Role': Major *'Origin': Gravity Falls This mysterious being is the ruler of the '''Mindscape', a special realm that co-exists with the Underworld. He was almost successful in taking over the mortal world but failed because of yet unknown reasons. He however is a strong being that cannot be underestimated. He attends the overlord council for unknown reasons as he truly isn't a council member and only co-exists with the Underworld. Behind the scenes however he manipulates Minimandy to summon him so he can slip into the Underworld. He once tricked HIM into making a deal which only benefitted Bill. He now acts as a secret mentor of Minimandy and kinda made her into his puppet that he can control for once she heirs the throne and rules Necropolis. He feels like Junior wouldn't make a good leader and sees Minnie as the ruler of Necropolis, although it will be him in the end. Malebogia *'Role': Minor *'Origin': Spawn Malebogia is a minor character who appears as one of the lower Overlords at the council. He is the ruler of his side realm which has become pretty much powerless after the deaths of Violator and its brothers. He complains about this fact as well and requests more demonic creatures. He sides with HIM because Junior caused the death of his minions. Azzael *'Role': Minor *'Origin': Hellboy Azzael is one of the attenders of the council meeting. He apparently chooses Mandy's side because Hellboy has shown a preference in her. At some point in the story Hellboy becomes a soldier of Mandy's army and requests her to free his father from the ice. Mandy does so and Azzael slowly begins to rebuild his realm and thus sides with Mandy for saving his live. Death *'Role': Minor *'Origin': Adventure Time Death is the ruler of the Land of Death which is a subcontinent of the Castle of Grim, just like Tierra de la Muerte. He is a comical ruler who likes to play music and work on his zen garden and really isn't interested in the war, but of course supports Grim, as he is his cousin. Chernabog *'Role': Minor *'Origin': Fantasia This is a very classic character that probably was the first devil/demonic creature recorded in animation. Chernabog is a creature of pure evil that is the ruler of Bald Mountain, and abandoned mountain, with Chernabog acting as its top, adjacent to a small village of demons. He is a retired demon lord who doesn't really do much except observe the wandering spirits in his realm at midnight. Vampires, Nightosphere and the Mushroom War Marceline Abadeer *Role: Major *Origin: Adventure Time Marceline has been indirectly mentioned by Hunson Abadeer so she does exist in the universe, and I imagined her to still be of young age during the events of Grim Tales, as I suspect the events of Adventure Time be in the far future of the comic. Marceline would get a GTFO chapter where she is near the end of her adventure with Simon in the living world. Simon senses that his sanity won't be there for very long and decides to bring Marceline to her father. Marceline and Simon return to the Nightosphere where Simon hands Marceline over to Hunson. Marceline later runs away from home, stating that she hates her father. She then comes across Mina Harper who wants to take her in to Vlad's Castle (after it as taken over by HIM). Marceline and Mina quickly become friends and Marceline really wants to become a vampire as well. Mina says she shouldn't, telling her tragic story of being trapped in the body of a child since she became a vampire. Marceline understands and continues living with Vlad. Simon Petrikov *Role: Major *Origin: Adventure Time After Simon brought Marceline back to her home, Hunson blamed him for keeping her away from her father. Hunson and Simon engage in combat, where Hunson discovers that Simon is a magic user. The battle ends in a draw because of the interference of Marceline who begged her father to keep Simon alive. Hunson said he would do so. When Simon and Hunson are about to shake hands, Hunson opens a portal to the living world and throws Simon through it. Simon arrived in the wreckage of Megaville where he apparently lost all of his memories. Count von Count *Role: Minor *Origin: Sesame Street It might be weird to include a character from such a childish show... literally made for kindergartners, however I think he would be really fun to see in the comic. He would be one of the vampires that lives in the Castle of Vlad and formerly helped Mina and currently Marceline with learning math and proper language as well as some other subjects like chemistry and science. It is unknown if he is related to Vlad at all. Igor * Role: Minor *Origin: Mina and the Count Igor already has been mentioned in the comic so an appearance in this GTFO chapter wouldn't so bad. He is the hunchback assistant of Vlad and is very loyal to him, although he despises Mina at first. After Mina became a vampire he lightened up to her, but now has troubles with Marceline, as she is another mouth to feed in the household. He doesn't have any significant importance to the plot. The Origin of Minimandy This would probably be another GTFO chapter centered around Mandy and Nergal Jr., how their relationship blossomed in the past, and how they met again in the Underworld. It is revealed in this chapter that Nergal Jr. and Mandy were "fuckbuddies" until the birth of Minnie, as of then Nergal Jr. wanted to be a father-figure to her and wants to keep the Underworld save for her. Mandy's Gang *Role: Minor *Origin: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Dexter's Laboratory/Invader Zim They appear something slightly more as cameos but not really that important to the story of Mandy and Nergal Jr. They are the Nazi group, as depicted in chapter 2, of Mandy when she conquered Megaville. Her members include: Sperg, Pud'n, Gaz, Olga and of course Nergal Jr. with whom she started to get a relationship with after Billy's death. Alternate Timelines This already has been confirmed to be happening in the future, so I'm not elaborating too much on it and just am going to list it here. It will be a background story based on Samurai Jack and his time in the City of Aku. This chapter will explain how the separate timelines of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales have been created. In my theory both comics will get a chapter. PPGD: Jack defeats Aku in the PpGD timeline and warps back to the living world (not realizing he actually was in the demon world for a very long time, thinking of it as the future) and becomes a teacher at the Megaville Elementary, wanting to continue a regular life. GT: In the GT timeline Jack doesn't manage to defeat Aku and is send back to the living world. There he tries to figure out a way to get back while having his job as teacher at Megaville Elementary. Jack eventually manages to return to the City of Aku some time before the war in Megaville, bringing Buttercup along with him. However Aku has gotten too strong for Jack and Buttercup's forces combined and get killed as a result. Category:Blog posts